


It has to be this way

by Loriela



Series: D&D AU [5]
Category: Masks: A New Generation (Roleplaying Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: D&D AU, F/F, I just really like that song, QPR Pertrapta, background pertrapta, background seamista, the super hero fic no one asked for, title has nothing to do with the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: The grand finale of Sidequest: Masks. Will our heroes stop Evildora, save the city and maybe get some smooching afterwards? There is only one way to find out...or you could just read the tagsIf you want more context on this story and how we got here check out the #Masks tag on my blog shera-dnd.tumblr.com





	It has to be this way

**Author's Note:**

> as usual normal text for in game vents and italicized text for IRL stuff

The same news was being broadcasted through every channel. Halcyon City was under siege. The Horde of Evil, no longer content in scheming along the so called heroes, has decided to take control of the city by force. Now heroes and villains fight for control, while in the center a singular figure fights off both sides with unmatched fury.

_“And then there is this really cool panel with like Evildora holding one of the villains with one hand, while punching down a hero with the other” Adora described excitedly “And then we cut back to you guys. What are you doing?”_

_“We all agreed we would focus on getting as many people out of the city as possible. Since both sides want us dead and all that” Perfuma announced and everyone nodded in agreement. Well, almost everyone._

_“You guys can deal with that. I have a date with destiny” Catra tried to sound cool, but her party collectively rolled their eyes at that. Masks had somehow awakened her hidden cheesiness potential and Adora was delighted in watching it in action._

_“More like a date with the pavement” Glimmer responded “She kicked your ass twice already. What makes you think you’re gonna make it this time?”_

_“First of all, Entrapta got me that cool new sword” she paused to high five Entrapta “And second of all, I got so beat up I actually unlocked my second moment of truth”_

_Adora sighed “Can we get back to the game now? Then we can find out if Catra is gonna get her ass kicked again or not”_

They all helped in any way they could. Even the Sea King was moved to help their cause - though it was clearly just a way of pleasing Mermista - going so far as to give Glimmer and, the now powerless, Mermista magical armor that could emulate their powers.

_“That just sounds like a contrived way of not dealing with the whole stolen powers thing” Mermista commented._

_"Please, let me continue”_

Entrapta would coordinate everything from afar, while the main team would be out in the field trying to help as many people as possible and with the team spread out like that Catra hoped no one would notice her sneaking away, but at this point she should know better.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Glimmer’s judging tone caused Catra to shrink “You should be helping people”

“Well, that is exactly what I’m going to do” Her voice uncharacteristically defensive “There is someone in the middle of that war zone that needs my help” She didn’t need to say who that someone was, Glimmer already knew. She wanted to help too, but she knew she didn’t have the power to do so. Perhaps she could save the person in front of her though.

“I know she needs our help too, but charging in would be suicide” Glimmer was reckless and hot headed, but even she knew not to get in the middle of that mess “We can’t just die doing something stupid when so much of the city still needs us”

“You don’t get it” Catra snapped “They killed her to get to me. They killed her because I left them. All of this is happening to her because of me” Catra could feel the tears in her eyes and she closed her visor before Glimmer had a chance to comment “I can’t just leave her like that. I…I L-”

“I know” Glimmer said softly “I love her too” she moved close and gave her partner a quick kiss on the cheek “Just promise me you’ll stay safe” Catra nodded and then left, leaving Glimmer on her own.

“You should probably go after her” Glimmer jumped at the sound of one of Entrapta’s many holograms projecting directly behind her “Her chances of survival are pretty slim”

“I know, but they are both super powered cyborgs. I’m just a girl with a mask and too much glitter. What am I supposed to do? Shout “POWER OF LOVE” at them until they stop?”

“Actually, yes!” Entrapta said it with so much certainty Glimmer wondered if this hologram had somehow glitched “I have researched most of human history in the spam of a day and something that carries undeniable power in all of your legends and lore is the power of love, be it between friends, family our lovers, and you carry so much of it there is nothing you couldn’t do”

_“Did I say something wrong?” Entrapta asked in confused shock as Perfuma started crying “I’m sorry, should I’ve said something else?”_

_“No no, you said all the right things. I’m just very emotional, that is all” Perfuma wiped away her tears as best as she could “Please continue”_

_“Oh right, and that was also me reminding you you still have your moment of truth. Please, use that”_

As Glimmer reached the center of the combat zone she found herself in what looked like the ground zero of a massive explosion. Entire buildings where completely leveled to the ground, many heroes and villains laid unconscious around the crater their battle had created and right in the middle of it all stood a pair of figures she knew well.

“I guess you had the right idea from the start, Catra, you can’t fix anything if you just follow the rules” Adora extended her hand with a manic smile “Come on, let’s change the world together, in our own way. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Catra averted her eyes. She could not see Adora in this state “It was” She slapped Adora’s hand away “But I can’t want this if it means watching you go mad” 

_“God, can you two tone it down?” Mermista sighed_

_“No, I’m gonna go full anime and there is nothing you can do to stop me” Catra exclaimed in response_

_Adora tried to bring them back to the game “Alright alright, Evildora is trying to push past you, what are you going to do?”_

Catra’s sword stuck Adora in a flash “What?” she cried out, before stepping back.

“When I became a hero I promised you I would only use my sword to protect others and never as a tool of violence, but if it means stopping you from destroying everything you love, then I’ll gladly break that promise and besides, this isn’t my sword”

_“You know you’re probably going to die now, right?” Adora asked_

_“Yeah, but I got to say the line so I’m ok with that” Catra shrugged_

_“Well, I’m not” Glimmer shouted “I’m using my moment of truth!”_

She couldn’t just sit and watch as they torn each other apart. She couldn’t let the women she loved fight like that. She had to stop them no matter the cost and as she ran towards their final clash she knew that cost could be her life.

She managed to stand between them, but in the end that was still not fast enough. They couldn’t stop their blows in time and she accepted her fate.

“No, please no!” Catra dropped her sword and ran to her side “I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry, I'm so sorry” she kept repeating over and over as she held her close. Adora was too shocked to even move.

“Don’t worry” Glimmer coughed “You guys are okay and that is all that matters now” she forced herself to smile.

“Why?” was all that Adora could ask

“Hero sacrifices themselves for the greater good right?” She coughed again and this time there was blood “Ok, maybe I was being a little selfish" She struggled to keep a positive expression "You two showed me so much of the good in this world. You made me so happy that I couldn’t just let you two die like that”

“I was ready to destroy everything in this city and you would still die for me?” The only answer she got was Glimmer’s weak smile as conscience escaped her and just like that Adora collapsed in tears.

_The party had to take a tear break and drink some water before they dehydrated, but they eventually returned to the table “Adora, there is no polite way of saying this, but please never GM again. There is only so much drama I can handle at a time” Perfuma’s comment was followed by a wave of agreements._

_“Ok, I got the idea. I enjoy playing more anyway” Adora agreed “Now where were we?”_

_“I was gonna show up and save the day again” Entrapta said matter-of-factly_

“Am I interrupting anything?” Another of Entrapta’s holograms asked as it floated above the three of them

“Fuck off, Entrapta” Catra snapped at her

“Is it a bad time? Should I offer to heal her later?” she asked, her tone carrying legitimate worry that she committed a social blunder “I’ll just wait to the side”

“Wait, you can do that?” Adora asked, jumping to her feet

“If you let me reprogram your nanomachines I should be able to undo the damage you have caused and-”

“Do it” Adora interrupted “Take as much of me as you need”

In the end it wasn’t much that Entrapta needed, but with very little she did so much “She should wake up soon. I should leave now and you three should too before the other metas wake up”

They both staid in still silence as they stared at the unconscious Glimmer “You know we can’t go back to being heroes, right?” Catra was the first to break the silence “Not after all the shit we pulled in the last few weeks”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do any good” Adora looked Catra in her mismatched eyes, before turning back to Glimmer “For each other and for her”

Catra stood up and cleaned the dirt from her pants “Come on, now. Lets get Sparkles somewhere safe and after that we have a world to save”


End file.
